


Stefano Valentini Randomness (Alternate)

by CrimsonAngel09



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: #random things, A bit of knife play kink, A bit of nudity, A bit of sexy time, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAngel09/pseuds/CrimsonAngel09
Summary: Same chapters, but with one difference...there is a reader! It's all over the place! It's random! It's not in chronological order!





	1. Chapter 1

Even if the crimson liquid flowed from your body, you laid in the STEM tub with your deceased husband. Stefano appeared to be asleep, but he had died inside STEM after being shot in the head by Sebastian. 

You couldn't live without Stefano, as he had meant everything to you. Now you will follow your husband, your head resting on his left shoulder. You grasped his hands and silently cried, the blood from your body turning the water red. 

It was only a matter of seconds before you would see Stefano again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is here to stay. It's not going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/N- Child Name

You and your husband Stefano Valentini are both artists. While Stefano is into photography art, you're into painting it. 

While Stefano uses body parts to make his art, Y/N uses the blood of his victims to paint yours. After all, no part of the body should go to waste. 

Despite the two of you sticking to your own masterpieces, there is only one the both of you created together. It's one masterpiece that rises above all of yours combined, one the two of you will protect with your lives. 

Your child, C/N Valentini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'll do well, because I have never EVER wrote a reader story before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/O/C- Blade Of Choice
> 
> F/P- Favorite Perfume

Stefano was now in a rage more than anything else, him now fighting Sebastian alone while you were unconscious. You had been caught off guard, hit in the head to knock you out so Sebastian could focus on one target. You meant everything to Stefano, even more so than his masterpieces! How dare this philistine make his wife bleed!

However, with rage, Stefano didn’t have a clear mind as to how to kill Sebastian without getting himself killed. It was costing the artist his own life, and now Stefano was beginning to lose to Sebastian. 

By the time you finally came to, you looked up to find that Sebastian was getting very close to killing your husband. Anger was rising up in you, and going to stand up you picked up your B/O/C off the floor. Without even making a sound, you ran as fast as you could with the blade aimed at Sebastian’s neck. 

Before Sebastian could fire a single shot at Stefano’s head, your blade went straight through his neck. Both you and Stefano smiled, the artist chuckling seeing the shocked look on Sebastian’s face. 

"It seems that the Core belongs to us now. As for you, I’ve got an idea as to what kind of art I will turn you into.” Chuckled Stefano. 

Pulling out your B/O/C from Sebastian’s neck, blood sprayed on you and your husband as the ex-cop’s body crumpled to the ground. Stefano grabbed your left hand and brought you against him, you dropping your B/O/C. Putting your arms around him Stefano crashed his lips onto yours, the both of you tasting each other and Sebastian’s blood. 

Without caring about being covered in blood or that there was a cadaver on the ground, Stefano was desperate to make love to his wife. Stefano wanted to touch your blood soaked skin, to smell your scent of blood and F/P, and to taste your essence. 

But even if the two of you have the Core now, Union was still falling apart. But in this moment, that’s the LAST thing on you and Stefano's minds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N- Ex's Name. This will be used a few more times.

While E/N might have become one of Stefano’s art pieces, the artist felt angry seeing the scars on you. The wounds you had sustained required stitches, and you had needed more blood. 

Sometimes after making love to you, Stefano couldn’t help but run his fingers lightly over your scars. Stefano would growl from anger, but it’s quickly calmed when you run your fingers through his soft raven hair. 

"Try not to let it bother you, my love. You’ve created a beautiful piece, just for me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/N- Child Name
> 
> H/S- He/She 
> 
> H/H- Him/Her

With the two of you having hectic schedules, both you and Stefano did your best to have time with your child, C/N. If Stefano was out showing one of his art pieces, you were responsible in keeping an eye on H/H. Being a five year old child, C/N tends to wander about to places where H/S is not supposed to.

One day you had a violin concert to perform, and that meant Stefano had to watch C/N. It annoyed him a bit when H/S would run about, Stefano ending up abandoning his work to chase C/N. Even so, that annoyance turns into happiness as he starts playing hide and seek with C/N. 

When you returned home at around five from the concert, you were glad to finally be home. When you walked into the living room, you were greeted with a sight that made you smile. 

Lying on the couch was a sleeping Stefano, and with H/H head on her husband’s chest, C/N. Both of them looked worn out, Stefano having an arm around his child so C/N doesn’t fall to the floor. It was rare to see moments like these, and you made sure that you remember each and every one.

C/N is a most precious masterpiece, even if H/S gets on H/H parent’s nerves sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N- Your Name
> 
> H/S- He/She
> 
> E/N- Ex's Name

You don't know how you did it, but you had managed to make your way back home with multiple stab wounds. It hurt you as you dripped blood everywhere, but no matter what you wanted to get back home to Stefano. The man was already worrying for you, as you had been gone longer than usual. Stefano had spent the past hour pacing back and forth on the marble floor, the clicking of his shoes echoing throughout the house.

As soon as Stefano heard the door open, he ran to you from the living room to greet you. However Stefano was horrified when you appeared, you standing there with blood dripping onto the floor. You smiled at him, but before you could hit the floor Stefano caught you.

Stefano ignored the blood getting on him as he knelt on the floor with you in his arms, him holding onto you firmly. You needed medical attention immediately, but there was one thing he wanted to know.

“Who did this to you, Y/N?" Asked Stefano growling.

"My ex, E/N. I don’t know what happened…H/S came out of nowhere…” You breathed out as you started crying, your eyes closing as you passed out from loss of blood. 

Getting you into the car Stefano quickly drove you to the nearest hospital, him feeling angry that someone tried to end your life. Suddenly his anger turned into one of amusement, him gripping the steering wheel of the car as he smirked. 

Stefano has an unexpected new masterpiece to create.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/D- Son/Daughter

Stefano was away at the Krimson City Art Gallery when he got the call. You were at the hospital in labor, expecting to bring you and Stefano's child into the world at any moment. Not caring about the photographers and interviewers at the gallery, Stefano's first priority now was you.

When Stefano arrived he was very anxious to be with you, however he had to stay in the waiting room. It took every fiber of his being to keep from simply gutting the nurse out of his way. After an hour of pacing back and forth, Stefano finally heard the cries of a baby. 

Allowed into the room at last Stefano’s anxiety went away instantly, and in your arms you held a baby in a white blanket.

“My love, meet your S/D. C/N Valentini.”


	8. Chapter 8

You couldn't help but feel the joy of slicing a neck open, the fountain of blood resembling a thousand shimmering rubies in the moonlight. It ends up getting on your exposed skin, and you have no choice but to take a shower. 

As you were in the bathroom removing your blood stained clothes, Stefano had come into the bedroom. Watching you from the shadows he can’t help but smile, his Crimson Angel looking so beautiful splattered in red. Not helping himself, Stefano decides he wanted to join you in the shower. When you turned to look at him, Stefano noticed you had a bit of blood on your lips. 

Stefano went to kiss you deeply, tasting the combination of blood and strawberries on your lips. It was simply delicious.


	9. Chapter 9

When your husband Stefano brought his victims home, they would be silent until he worked on them. Immediately each woman knew they were going to die, and the only thing they could do was scream as soon as the tape left their mouth. 

As they screamed, it annoyed Stefano greatly. But there was one thing that could ease the annoyance, all thanks to you. Walking throughout the house, you would play your violin. The melodies were sweet, and it went so well with the screams. 

Stefano actually found the screams beautiful when they were paired with the sounds of a violin.


	10. Chapter 10

Stefano’s eyes light up as he watches you kill one of your victims, a frightened man of Union begging for his life. You are moving as if you're dancing, and your face is calm as you do so.

Stefano had given you a dagger similar to his, but the blade is lined with red. The color went well with your nickname, the Crimson Angel. 

A beautiful angel that Stefano sees everyday with blood soaked wings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/P- Favorite Perfume

One night after one of your solo performances at Krimson City Concert Hall, it was time for the Italian artist to talk to you. Stefano had spent five months watching you play the violin, the music enchanting him to come back for more. While Stefano seemed to never be afraid of anything, he was always hesitant about wanting to speak to you; until now. With an after party involving VIPs and musicians, Stefano believes it was time to finally talk to you.

By the time Stefano did spot you, you were already leaving the party with a man. Stefano decided that he should follow, since there was now no reason for him to stay there. You had your left arm linked with his right, and on your right arm, carried a red cane with silver angel wings for a handle. Stefano found it very odd, for in all his life he’s never seen a young woman carry a cane.

Stefano was careful not to be seen, you appearing to flirt with your new friend making the Italian man’s blood boil. Stefano wanted to talk to you first, and it made him angry that another man claimed you before him. 

After walking two blocks you gently tugged the man’s arm, you wanting to lead him down an alleyway where no one dares enter. The man was hesitant but you reassured him with a smile, and going into the alleyway Stefano went to peek around the corner. 

The man was walking ahead of you, and gripping the handle of your cane sword, pulled out the blade. As soon as the man turned around at the sound you slit his throat, blood spraying all over your face. Stefano’s heart started to beat fast at the beautiful sight, a smile on his face as he watched you softly laugh at your kill. 

Stefano decided it was time to make his presence known, and knowing you'll attack, got ready for you. When the clicking sound of his shoes were close, Stefano predicted correct as you attempted to kill him. Stefano dodged the swing, him chuckling as he saw the look of determination on your face on wanting him dead. Before you could get another swing that would decapitate him, Stefano got behind you and grabbed your cane sword. Dropping it on the ground Stefano held your hands behind your back, you struggling in his grip but unable to break free. 

Stefano rested his head against yours, you feeling his warm breath as the man chuckled into your right ear. Stefano took in a deep breath, the smell of F/P filling his senses. 

“I’m not a cop, if that’s what you are afraid of. I wanted to talk to you, so I followed…and this is what I find. Why exactly did you kill that man?” Asked Stefano quietly, but he was clearly amused. You could just hear his smile, you feeling the man’s thumbs massaging your knuckles.

“I…I use blood in my artwork. It’s much better than paint…” You began, clearly hesitant to tell him that. Stefano was silent as he looked between you and the victim, him now realizing why he’s drawn to you.

“La mia piccola bellezza, you must show me your art. In return, I’ll show you mine. However, you should be more careful; art shouldn’t be this messy.” Whispered Stefano in your right ear as he licked a bit of blood off your earlobe.

Stefano wanted to continue seeing his Crimson Angel, and make you his. If any man tries to take you…he’ll kill them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/C- Skin Color
> 
> E/C- Eye Color
> 
> F/C- Favorite Color

You were looking forward to a wonderful Valentine’s Day with Stefano, but that day was shattered when you received a phone call at around noon. One of the violinists who was supposed to perform solo love songs for the holiday fell ill, and without another thought, wanted you as their backup. You didn’t want to get up, for you enjoyed the warmth of your husband’s bare skin against yours.

You didn’t care if you had to arrive in the next two hours, however Stefano insisted that you go ahead and perform your duty as a musician. Being Valentine’s Day, they wanted you to come dressed in a red gown to go with the occasion. Groaning you had to leave Stefano’s warmth, and going into the bathroom went to get yourself ready with an outfit in tow.

You only owned one red dress, due to the fact that it was given to you by Stefano on your Birthday last year. It stood out among the blue, white, and silver dresses you owned, for it was the only one considered sexy. It was long and flowing, the dress having a split from the thigh down with a v-neck that ended just below the chest.

“Stefano, this isn’t too much, is it?” You asked sighing as you came out of the bathroom, you freshly clean and made up.

Stefano had already got himself dressed, but seeing you it took everything he had not to walk up to you, rip your dress apart, and take you now. 

The red dress complimented your S/C, you wearing a pair of red silk high heeled sandals. Your lips were painted red to match your outfit, your eyeshadow a dark Navy to bring out your E/C even more. Your hair was made into a bun in the back, however you had some hair hanging down on either side of your face neatly.

“It’s never too much, La mia piccola bellezza.” Smiled Stefano, and coming up to you wrapped an arm around your waist and pressing you against him.

You thought your husband was going to kiss you on the lips, but instead gently planted one on your forehead. You really wished you didn’t get called in, as Valentine’s Day was your most special holiday together. 

“I shouldn’t ruin those beautiful red lips. You have a concert to perform, after all.” Whispered Stefano against your forehead, you feeling his smile.

After a kiss goodbye you headed to the Krimson City Concert Hall, the director apologizing and thanking you profusely for coming in. While you didn’t want to be here, you were eager to perform your best so you can return home to Stefano.

At around six in the evening you were allowed to return home, you wanting to eagerly get out of your red dress and makeup. When you walked though the front door you let your hair down, you surprised when you noticed a trail of rose petals leading from the front door to the upstairs.

"Stefano?” You called out, and slipping off your shoes made your way upstairs while hearing the faint sound of Dvorak’s Serenade for Strings in E Major. While Stefano’s favorite composer is Tchaikovsky, yours was Dvorak.

Making it upstairs you found the rose petals leading to the bedroom, and entering found red candles lit everywhere on the dressers. The white Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed were replaced with red silk ones, this time with white rose petals on it to accentuate the opposite color. Looking at the small dresser on your side there was a bouquet of roses in a vase, the smell reminding you of your perfume. Stefano was still nowhere to be seen, and going to the bouquet of roses went to pick them up.

Before you could you were suddenly greeted with your arms behind your back, you smiling as you could feel Stefano tie his red scarf around your wrists. When Stefano turned you around, you were greeted with a beautiful sight. Stefano smirked at you as he picked you up and laid you gently on the bed, your heart beating fast. Stefano came over you, his right leg between your legs as the Italian artist held up his knife.

Stefano had on a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned halfway showing his beautiful chest, the shirt tucked into black dress pants with a leather belt. Stefano’s hair was even more neat, and when you breathed in you could smell his special cologne that he wore on special occasions.

Taking his knife Stefano lightly moved up your right leg from your knee with the tip, him careful not to nic your skin with the blade. The coldness of steel made you shiver, Stefano coming to a stop at your upper right thigh with the blade tip at the top of the split. Stefano chuckled as he started to cut the dress, the sharpness of the blade cutting the material at ease like a scalpel through skin. 

You were breathless by the time Stefano was done cutting the dress, you gasping when he moved it aside and brushed your nipples with his left hand. Leaning down Stefano kissed you deeply on the lips, you shivering yet again as he lightly moved the blade down to your hips. Hooking it underneath the F/C panties Stefano cut off the right side before doing the same to the left, and throwing away his work, was left with you bare beneath him.

Stefano had to stop and admire you, your cheeks slightly flushed from the kiss and your chest rising each time you took a breath in. The light from the candles made your skin appear golden, making you look more like a Goddess than an angel. With something so beautiful your skin was tainted with the blood of your victims, making Stefano’s love for you infinite. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my Crimson Angel.” Smiled Stefano, him dropping his knife on the floor. How glad he was that his plan worked out perfectly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ties in with chapter one. Now we know how you got there in the first place.

You gasped as you woke up in the STEM tub, the sounds of alarms and gunfire heard outside of the room. Union had been falling apart, you managing to escape before it could collapse completely around you. Sitting up you went to pull the needle from the back of your head, and gripping the edge of the tub went to pull yourself out. However your muscles felt weak from being in the tub for so long, but you simply had to get up.

“Stefano…I’m coming…” You Breathed out, and standing up stumbled a bit as you headed to the door. 

Opening it you took a peek around the doorframe, you spotting a Mobius agent shooting towards someone you couldn’t see. Going out of the room you noticed a fallen agent on the ground, and seeing his assault rifle, went to pick it up. Crying out you fired at the agent as you walked towards him, the man getting hit by many bullets as he fired off at you.

You grit your teeth when a few bullets pierced your body, blood seeping out as you started crying. The agent soon went down and you continued on, you determined to be reunited with Stefano. You were glad to welcome death, you not even bothering to stay in cover as you took down agents. You were getting weaker the closer you got to Stefano’s room, and no longer able to hold the gun, had to abandon it. 

The alarms and gunfire had ceased by the time you reached Stefano’s room, you forced to stop a moment before going in. You were slowly slipping away as you leaned against the wall, hearing nothing but your faint breath and blood dripping on the floor. Ignoring the pain in your body, you painfully took a deep breath in before sliding yourself by the door and gripping the handle. Opening it there was Stefano in the STEM tub, you struggling to stay standing in front of it. Stefano seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, however his pulse was nothing but a flat line.

“I’m here, my love. I plan on staying with you…until the end.” You whispered, you going to lay in the tub with him until your dying breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/S/F- Favorite Snack Food

While Stefano was in Krimson City looking for a new art piece, you were at home working on one of your paintings. Since blood was the key to making your art beautiful, you grabbed a gallon jug from the basement. You returned to your art room to continue, you going to twist off the cap to add the crimson liquid into a white porcelain cup.

As soon as the smell hit your nose, you suddenly felt nauseous and ready to throw up. Running to the bathroom upstairs you made it just in time, your contents from breakfast going into the toilet. You knew something was wrong; you were used to the smell of blood. Why does it suddenly make you I'll?

"What the hell is going on? I was just fine when I woke up...." You began with your arms folded across your stomach, but then certain thoughts hit you. You remembered missing your period, and feeling a bit more tired than usual. You finally recalled your craving for F/S/F, something you haven't eaten since you were 16.

When you were done vomiting you went to brush your teeth of the taste, then going into your car drove to the nearest store. You bought the best pregnancy test you could find, and getting back home ran upstairs to the bathroom once again. When your business was done you set it on the edge of the bathtub, your nervousness too high to hold it. 

"Could I be pregnant? I mean I never have been before...it would be expected, me and Stefano had sex plenty of times..." You mumbled, your mind seeming to race all over the place as you were pacing back and forth in wait. According to the instructions it would take one minute for the results, but one minute is feeling like an eternity.

Time was up as you swiped the pregnancy test off the edge of the bathtub, you eagerly wanting to see if you are pregnant. It showed two lines, and according to the instructions on the box, it meant you were expecting a baby. You could feel a rush of happiness in your body, as wanting a baby is one of the things you wished for in life. That happiness was quickly replaced with uneasiness, for you didn't know how Stefano would handle the news.

"I hope he'll take it well, we never really got around to talking about kids..." You began, and suddenly you had to throw up again. You had planned on continuing on your art piece, but now it would simply have to wait another time.

You spent the rest of the afternoon lying on the red living room sofa, you getting up at seven to start dinner. You went to work getting dinner ready, a million things rushing through your mind about how Stefano would take the news. Will Stefano take the announcement well, or will he simply get angry at you? Without your knowledge Stefano had entered the home he shared with you, him passing the kitchen and going upstairs. 

Stefano usually greeted you with a kiss on the lips, but that would have to be postponed until after his shower. Stefano was a bit reckless tonight with his new art piece, and as a result found himself covered in blood. Stefano growled in annoyance as he began to remove his clothes in the bathroom, and as he worked on getting his belt off, froze.

"What is this?" Asked Stefano noticing a pregnancy test lying on the sink edge, the box beside it on the right. Picking up the test he saw the results were positive, Stefano immediately feeling excited by this news.

"Damn it..." You groaned, a cut on your left index finger when you sliced for a fourth piece of bread. Suddenly you felt arms slide around your waist, Stefano's body pressed against your back. You could smell Stefano's aftershave, which meant one thing; how long had he been home? 

"You should be more careful, la mia bellezza," Stefano told you quietly by your right ear, him moving his right hand to rest on your abdomen. You're carrying the greatest masterpiece ever created by the both of us."

"Hold on, how do you know that?" You asked surprised as you spun around in his arms. The man chuckled at your actions, him holding up the pregnancy test in his left hand.

"You left it on the counter." Stefano simply stated, you groaning at your forgetfulness as you rested your forehead on his right shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia bellezza- My beauty
> 
> Oops, forgot to throw that test away!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/F/S- Favorite Flower Scent
> 
> F/D- Favorite Dress
> 
> Mio Amato- My beloved
> 
> Based on a prompt given to me by a follower on Tumblr. "Dance with me!"

Stefano was requested at the wedding of Rose Vicci, a fashion model he had been photographing for a year. Rose would be marrying George Grant, VP of Grant Architecture who is well known for his unique skyscraper designs. Rose trusted Stefano with taking beautiful photos of the wedding, however he needed to have an assistant. According to the newspapers 100 people were expected to attend, including other models from the fashion industry. 

Rose had given suggestions of other professional photographers Stefano could partner with, but he politely declined all of them. Stefano only wanted you as an assistant, and it meant teaching you how to take excellent photos. You never believed you had the ability to take excellent photos, and for that you needed convincing. You tried to relax in the bathtub, white candles lit and the smell of F/F/S oil rising from the hot water.

"I hate to see you like this, mio amato." Said Stefano as he walked into the bathroom carrying his knife, you going to sit up. Stefano knelt down beside the tub, you hanging your right arm out as your chin rested on the edge of the tub.

"I don't think I can do it. I'm a violinist and a painter, not a photographer." You told him frustrated, Stefano chuckling as he took the point of his knife and lightly trailed it from your elbow to the top of your hand. You shivered from the coldness of the blade, however Stefano was careful not to cut your skin. 

"I can be your teacher. You will understand in no time at all," Smiled Stefano, the blade trailing up your middle finger before leaving it alone. "You're a fast learner."

You thought a moment, you staring at your right hand as Stefano watched you. You remembered when you took photos as a teenager, however none of your photos seemed good enough. You abandoned photography, and now here is your husband eagerly wanting you to be his assistant. If you did indeed help Stefano by being his assistant, what would you get as a reward? When you made up your mind, your eyes shifted from your hand to his face as you smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll accept the job." You simply told him with Stefano's face lighting up, his reaction making you smile even more. 

"I knew you wouldn't fail me. We'll start first thing tomorrow afternoon." Stefano happily told you, him going to kiss you deeply on the lips as a thank you.

Within four days you did indeed learn fast, Stefano pleased that you took this learning very seriously. Stefano taught you everything from the buttons to angles, you hanging onto every word he was telling you. You wanted to make your husband proud, and now you have the confidence to take pictures at the wedding. The day of the wedding finally arrived, you wearing a F/D while Stefano wore a blue Italian suit. 

Stefano had given you an extra camera he had, and arriving at the Krimson Hotel, everything was in full swing. You and Stefano were directed to your places, him wishing you good luck with a kiss on the lips. The two of you took pictures of the ceremony, followed by the reception on the second floor. The second floor was simply gorgeous, a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floor was covered in gold and ivory tiles, round tables with silk table cloths and gold dishware. 

You talked briefly with the bride and groom, you congratulating the two before Rose finally let you have a break. However Rose needed Stefano to take a few more pictures, the new bride promising that you will have your husband. As you sipped some champagne music started to play, people beginning to dance with their loved ones. You were beginning to worry your husband, but that quickly went away as as Stefano came your way.

"I've finally found you, mio amato. Come! Dance with me!" Smiled Stefano, him holding out his right hand. You went to grasp it, you smiling back as Stefano led you to the dance floor. Taking your places the both of you started to dance, you glad that you're reunited with Stefano. 

"So, what's my reward for all the learning I've done?" You asked, Stefano chuckling as he spun you around one time. Stefano pressed your body into his even more, his head beside yours as you felt his warm breath on your right ear.

"I want you to inspire me tonight. If you do well, I'll let you help me with my latest masterpiece. However, she isn't quite ready yet." Whispered Stefano, you feeling his smirk as his eyes watched Rose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/F/N- Best Friend's Name
> 
> Y/A- Your Age
> 
> D/O/B- Date of Birth
> 
> Y/N- Your Name
> 
> H/H- Her/Him
> 
> H/S- He/She

Your day as a violinist became a stressful one, since tomorrow you would turn Y/A on D/O/B. Having one day off meant a lot of work for you, the Music Director wanting you to compose three songs for a performance at the end of the week. It's deadline for Friday was very important, so much so that it would cost you your job. Music has always been your life, and with that determination, wrote as much as you could. Your day seemed to have no end in sight, each hour and minute ticking by feeling like an eternity.

At around six you managed to finish one whole song, the second only halfway completed. Your hair had become messy from the stress, you having taken your left hand and ruffling it to try and calm yourself down.  
You would also grip the pen you were writing with, you being thankful that it was a metal one instead of plastic.

"I hope this will be good enough. If not, I'll scream." You growled in annoyance as you straightened out the papers, you nearly jumping out your chair as your best friend burst through the door.

"Y/N! You're not going home right now, are you?" Cheerfully asked B/F/N, H/H coming over to you as you put the papers away in the top left drawer.

"I was planning on it. Besides, why are you so happy coming in here?" You asked facing B/F/N with arms crossed, the tone of frustration clear in your voice. H/S simply shrugged off your attitude, then grabbing your right hand pulled you out of the office. 

"Tomorrow is your Birthday, so guess what?" B/F/N asked happily. You tried to talk as you were being pulled through the hallway, but the only thing coming out were jumbled words. "We're celebrating it tonight, since it'll be just you and Stefano tomorrow!" 

"But, Stefano is expecting me home..." You began finally forming words, B/F/N letting you go as you made it outside. Getting behind you, H/S pushed you towards a taxi that was waiting at the front of the building.

"It's fine, I asked him. Now get in, we're going to get some drinks!" Said B/F/N excitedly, you sighing as the both of you got in.

You and B/F/N made it to a nightclub known as Nightshade, the best place for dancing and drinking alcoholic beverages. You didn't like loud places and do your best to avoid them, however you didn't want to hurt your best friend. B/F/N chose a place for your Birthday, H/H wanting you to do nothing but have fun. Soon your frustrations went away as you drank some cocktails, you laughing and dancing with B/F/N on the dance floor. At around nine in the evening it was time to go home, you and B/F/N catching a taxi before stumbling into it. 

You were the first to be dropped off home, B/F/N deciding to pay for your taxi ride as a second Birthday present. Stepping forward you could see the lights in your home, you stumbling as the world seemed to spin around you. Getting to the front door you tried to catch the rotating doorknob, and finally doing so had a hard grip on it.

"I'm gonna murder you...you fucking doorknob..." You grumbled as you turned it, and opening the door went to walk forward before tripping over your own feet. Before you could make a face plant onto the marble floor, Stefano caught you with his right arm.

"Are you drunk?" Asked Stefano surprised, his arm firmly around your waist. Stefano coughed a little when your breath passed his nostrils, the smell confirming that you are. "Damn it, your friend should have known better than this." Growled Stefano, you giggling as you threw your left arm around his neck. 

"Stefano, it's not H/H fault... I needed to loosen up, you know?" You asked him against his neck, you kissing him there and making him shiver. "Now come on, I want to inspire you." You whispered seductively as you went for his belt, however Stefano grasped your right hand before lifting it up. 

"No, not tonight. I'm taking you upstairs and putting you into bed." Stefano firmly told you, him squeezing your hand one time. You simply pouted at Stefano making him chuckle, him then going to pick you up.

Stefano went to carry you bridal style up the stairs, your face once again in his neck while your fingers massaged his scalp. Getting into the bedroom Stefano managed to get you into bed, you falling asleep within seconds. Going into the bathroom Stefano filled it up with water, him setting it down on her dresser with some painkillers. You seemed so calm now as Stefano leaned down to kiss your forehead, his lips lingering there.

"You will learn your lesson tomorrow morning, mio amato." Whispered Stefano against your forehead, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to extremely rude people (anons) commenting that I should delete my work, I'm going to stay away from it. I've lost the motivation to write Stefano Valentini Randomness, and it's taking a toll on me big time. It's only going to be temporary, but I'm hoping I'll get back into it a month from now; or by the time 2018 ends.
> 
> I won't delete it, otherwise the haters have won. I never claimed to be an excellent writer, and I never realized that you had to be J.K. Rowling or J.R.R. Tolkien to be on AO3. I thought everyone was welcome here, guess I was wrong.
> 
> I have a couple chapters in mind, but now they will be on hold.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/N- Child Name
> 
> S/H- She He
> 
> H/H- Him Her
> 
> S/D- Son Daughter

You and Stefano had left a babysitter in charge of C/N, for the two of you needed a break from work...and your child. You had spent a week looking for babysitters, however Stefano left you in charge for checking the backgrounds of ten women. You spent a few hours each day searching, hoping to find a babysitter with no criminal record. After a stressful seven days of searching, you found an 18 year old by the name of Celeste Whitman.

Celeste had no criminal record to speak of, and she had a lot of positive reviews when it came to watching someone's children. When you first met her Celeste greeted the both of you with a smile and handshake, you and Stefano returning the gesture. However, below the surface, you and Stefano were reluctant to leave your child with a stranger. If Celeste was good as the babysitting company claims, you and Stefano agreed to pay her $100 for three hours.

Celeste began to wash the dinner dishes before putting them up neatly, her and C/N having eaten speghetti for dinner. C/N was preoccupied with the T.V., but after watching cartoons for five minutes decided to wander. Getting up from the floor C/N started walking down a dimly lit hallway, H/H looking around for a room to get into. Towards the end of the hallway C/N noticed red light shining through a cracked door on the right, a smile appearing on H/H face.

Coming to the door C/N pushed it open, H/H looking in awe at the things S/H was seeing. While a normal 3 year old may have found this a nightmare, C/N saw it as a wonderous place. It was Stefano's dark room, photos of bloody eyes, mouths, and art hanging on a clothes line near the back wall. It was neat and spacious for its small size, and it was a room Stefano usually kept locked. There were tools lying on tables out of H/H's reach, and exploring the dark room C/N spotted a jar. It appeared to be black liquid in the red light, C/N standing in front of it. It was sitting on a small metal container by the work table, the jar seeming to call out to H/H. Deciding what S/H wanted to do, C/N grabbed the jar and twisted off the lid that apparently wasn't too tight. The smell of copper hit C/N's nose as soon as the lid was removed, making H/H scrunch their face. The scrunching passed as C/N dropped the lid, H/H tipping over the jar before watching the liquid spread out. Getting on H/H knees, C/N took their hands to spread the liquid substance around for a bigger drawing space.

With a right index finger, C/N began drawing.

"There we go, all done!" Said Celeste as she put up the last pot in one of the bottom cabinets. 

Checking the clock you and Stefano were to return at seven, which was only ten minutes away. It was time to get C/N into bed, and that meant no more cartoons for the night.

"Alright little one, it's time for bed!" Announced Celeste as she walked into the living room, however C/N wasn't in front of the T.V. 

"C/N?"

Looking around the living room Celeste checked anywhere a child could hide, but no luck. Celeste was starting to panic, and she needed to find C/N before you and Stefano show up. C/N couldn't have gone far, and being a small child S/H couldn't reach a doorknob. 

"Would there be a locked door around here?" Celeste asked herself, her deciding to look down the only hallway on the first floor. You and Stefano had finally arrived home, the two of you having enjoyed an Italian dinner. It was followed by a quiet walk in Krimson City, as the both of you needed it.

"I hope C/N is alright, I don't like leaving our child with a stranger," You said worried, you and Stefano getting out of the car, "No matter how great her credentials are."

"If we want to spend time together alone, we don't have a choice in the matter. However, I-" From inside they heard a scream coming from Celeste, you and Stefano immediately running towards the door.

Just as you opened the door the both of you were greeted with a hysterical Celeste, Stefano grabbing the babysitter by the upper arms bringing her back inside. The poor girl appeared as white as a sheet, her sobbing and shaking in apparent fright.

"What the hell is going on, where's C/N?" You asked concerned, you looking around the living room before heading there. Looking down the hallway, your heart skipped a beat when normal light shown through an opened room. "Stefano, the door to your darkroom is open."

Stefano's grip on Celeste's arms tightened, the man giving her an angry glare. "What?" Growled Stefano, the girl seeming to shrink from terror.

"C/N!" You called out as you left the living room with an angry Father, and a terrified babysitter.

Running down the hallway you came in front of the darkroom, you gasping seeing C/N sitting in a pool of blood. Running inside you picked C/N up, you looking all over his body to see if there were any gashes or cuts on H/H. When didn't find any injuries, you sighed in relief before planting a kiss to H/H forehead.

"Look Mama, I made art!" C/N told you happily as he pointed to the mess, you now noticing a jar that thankfully wasn't broken. You couldn't help but smile at the picture, for it was of you, Stefano, and C/N as a happy family.

"It's lovely sweetie, but you could have been hurt," You told him, you going to leave the darkroom with H/H in your arms as you heard a scream. "And now you'll need a bath."

Coming back into the living room, Stefano had her like a prey with its caught dinner. Stefano had Celeste pinned to the marble floor, his left hand pinning her wrists above her head. Stefano's legs were inbetween hers, that way Celeste can't kick him easily off of her. As for his knife it was in Celeste's left shoulder, his grip on the handle tight from anger. C/N couldn't help but smile at the sight, Celeste shaking as tears continued to flow. You went to cover C/N's ears, as you had deemed the woman's screams too loud for H/H.

"You should have watched our S/D better!" Shouted Stefano angrily, him twisting the knife making her scream and writhe in pain.

""C/N could have been killed!" Again, a twist of the knife followed by a scream. 

"What were you doing!?" Another twist from the knife, another scream. You could now clearly see that Celeste is broken.

"I'm sorry! Just please, stop!" Shouted Celeste sobbing, her crying out when Stefano pulled out the blade. Stefano's face changed from anger to one of thought, and leaning down Celeste froze as his lips touched her left cheek.

"I smell your fear," Whispered Stefano, Celeste shivering as she felt the breath on her cheek before he sat up with a smirk. "I think you would be perfect for my next piece, Silver Light. It would be an honor." 

Celeste shook her head, Stefano's left eye seeming to glow as he took a swipe at her neck before she could even scream again. C/N laughed as he watched his Father getting sprayed with blood, you starting to feel turned on. Stefano stood up when the blood ceased the spraying, his mad look gone as he came over to you and C/N.

"S/H's not hurt, is S/H?" Asked Stefano concerned, you smiling as you kissed his bloody lips one time.

"Our S/D is just fine, however a bath is needed." You sighed, you grasping C/N's bloody hands to show Stefano. "As for your darkroom, thankfully the mess isn't too bad."

While you went to clean up C/N, Stefano went to clean up the darkroom and himself. Once all that is done, he needed to deal with the dead babysitter.

Stefano has a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I knew how to use dialogue properly...


End file.
